


Wanna go to a real party?

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: After Bash and Mary's wedding, F/M, Gilbert and Anne dancing, Gilbert your crush is showing, They just said the iconic tragical romance and all? Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: After Bash and Mary's wedding, Gilbert invites Anne to the reception. But it's not like other parties she's been to.





	Wanna go to a real party?

The wedding bells of the church had just finished ringing, but still leaving an echo in Anne's ears. Over her shoulder she could hear Mary and Bash politely talking to Matthew and Marilla. Gilbert was still stood in front of her, his eyes fixed on her as she held his gaze. 

"There's a party." He suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence they'd been in moments ago after the previous conversation had naturally ended. (Ended in a way that still left Anne's heart beating, she couldn't believe she'd said that - "remains to be seen". What did that mean? What did  _ his _ question of a "tragical romance" mean?")

"At the Charlottetown town hall." He awkwardly laughed, looking down at his feet. "I'd like it if you would come."

He lifted his head to meet her gaze again, his soft look that made her instantly feel at ease. "And Bash and Mary would love for you to be there. And the Cuthberts too…"

She laughed softly at how nervous he seemed suddenly. Most of the time he could be arrogant, confident, a little smug. But this was a side to him she didn't see often and it was nice. Him being vulnerable made him seem more human.

"I'd love to." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I have to warn you it's not like any other party you've been too." Ah, there was the Gilbert confidence she secretly liked but wouldn't tell him. She couldn't risk his head growing any bigger than it already was.

"I think I can handle it."

He grinned and Bash came out of the church, Mary on his arm. "Ready, Blythe?" His eyes flickered over to Anne and he gave Gilbert a knowing smile.

Gilbert gave him a look to try and say "it's not like that" but it wasn't any use.

Bash had already started to lead the way to the town hall, Anne eagerly skipping along behind. Marilla and Matthew decided to retire early so long as Anne got back safe which Gilbert assured to (much to Anne's annoyance.)

When they got there, Anne was taken aback. She hadn't been to any parties except for Ms Barry's. That party had been extravagant, big, loud, colourful. But this was far from it. It was smaller, with fewer people, less food, fewer colours. But the music...the dancing...it was somehow grander. They were all twirling around, singing to themselves, clapping, laughing, they were having fun. Ms Barry's party had been lively but this was something different all together. 

Gilbert watched Anne's face go through seemingly a hundred emotions at once from confusion, hesitation to full on joy. 

The music was loud and people were singing. Bash and Mary had already begun dancing. But it wasn't the usual waltz style of dancing. They were spinning around, clapping, people whistling and cheering in the background. 

"Gilbert this is…" Anne put her hands to her head, unable to come up with words.

"Is Anne Shirley at a loss for words for the first time?" He laughed but she was too excited to pay attention.

"I've never seen anything like this!" She started clapping her hands along, eyes scanning the room to see if she was in time with everyone else.

"Do you wanna dance?" 

Her smile dropped from her face when she turned to look at him. 

"With me?" She pointed to herself.

He nodded, taking one of her hands and starting to walk towards the dance floor.

"I don't know this dance." She tried to pull back but he kept going.

"Nobody does!" He yelled over the music, holding her other hand. "You just go with it."

He started spinning her around, skipping about the dancefloor. Everyone was doing something different, but they all had the biggest smiles on the face. After a moment, Anne relaxed and allowed Gilbert to lead her in whatever crazy dance this was. He seemed to be making it up on the spot.

They started spinning wildly, people all about clapping along to the rhythm. Anne couldn't contain her laughter, squeezing her eyes shut as she gripped Gilbert's hands.

Gilbert threw his head back laughing like he was a little kid, a laugh out of pure, honest happiness.

They got so caught up in the dance that Anne didn't notice her shoes and tripped over her own feet, tumbling to the floor. Gilbert rushed to help her up, terrified she was going to be mad at him. But she just looked at him in silence before collapsing to the floor in a puddle of laughter, holding her stomach. He couldn't help but join in.

"Are you alright?" He held out a hand to her and she took it, standing up.

"I'm... _ amazing! _ " She yelled. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad." He dropped her hand but she pulled him in again for another dance.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Did you see Bash?" Anne's laughter filled the empty Charlottetown streets. "He couldn't even stand up straight!"

Gilbert laughed, looking at how Anne seemed to glow in the light from the street lamps. "He really can't handle his liquor sometimes."

They walked in silence for a moment, listening to their footsteps. Gilbert was walking Anne back to Ms Barry's house where she'd kindly let the Cuthberts stay while in Charlottetown for the wedding. Anne was excited to see Cole again, but she found herself hoping this walk wouldn't be over too soon. (But Cole probably wouldn't let it go that Gilbert walked her back).

"I had a good time today." She said, looking down at their shoes. His shoes were slightly scuffed, probably from all the dancing today. "I haven't laughed so much in... forever I guess."

He smiled in that special Gilbert way that told her he understood without having to actually say those words. "I'm glad you came."

"If there's ever another party like that I'll be there."

"Is that a promise?" It had come out sounding more serious than he had meant to.

But she looked up at him, tilting her head. "We'll have to see."

**Author's Note:**

> You know that bit in Titanic when he's like "I'll show you a real party?" Yeah I'm thinking of that kind of moment when they're spinning around and laughing.


End file.
